Field of the Invention
This inventive disclosure relates to fishing sinkers for use in moving waters or for use in a body of water where the sinker must be placed at a considerable distance from land beyond the reach of manual casting.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The means used to anchor fishing lines in running water have previously consisted of makeshift sinkers fashioned from heavy objects such as bricks, rocks, concrete chunks, bundles of railroad spikes, pieces of lead or other foreign objects. These foreign objects have been typically left in the rivers after use because the sinker is too heavy to retrieve due to the limitations of fishing line tensile strength.